Broken Hearted Once Again
by HINAMOAMUCHAN
Summary: Amu had always been in love with Kukai. But what happens when he says some hurtful words to her? Nadeshiko had always been Amu's best friend. What will happen to their friendship if Amu finds out 'Nadeshiko's secret? Rated T for swearing


**_Disclaimer: Neither the Shugo Chara! anime or manga belongs to me._**

**A/N: Hi all! So so sorry I've been in-active for so long! I haven't been writing much these days so...ahah sorry. I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Amu POV_**

_You broke my heart so many times._

_You treated me like I was one of your toys - something you can throw away once you get bored with it._

_I can still hear your voice in my mind, "I couldn't care less."_

_My only question for you is "Why?". Why did you do that to me? Why did you make me fall in love with you, but then throw me away like I was nothing?_

_I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but** why?**_

Those were the thoughts that filled my head as I sat in the open fields, looking up at the sky.

I looked to the my left and saw my friend, Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

At that moment, looking at her, I felt so grateful. Grateful that I had a friend like her, always there for me.

"Thank you for listening to me, Nadeshiko." I said, turning my attention back to the clouds in the sky.

"Anytime, Amu." she replied, "I'll always be here for you. If you ever need anything, just ask, alright?"

I turned over to her, my face flushed. "Nadeshiko... thank you. Really - thank you." I said.

"Tsk tsk. No need to thank me," Nadeshiko said with a smile, "I'm your friend, right? This is what friends do for each other."

I nodded in agreement.

_If you found out what I was really thinking, you may not want to be my friend anymore... _I thought.

"That Kukai...," Nadeshiko said, "he's a real bastard for hurting you."

"Yeah...I guess.." I replied in a soft voice.

I could still picture the scene in my head.

* * *

Kukai and I was walking home from our weekly trip to the ramen shop. Every Wednesday, we would go there so we could have some time to hang out with each other - you know, as friends.

"If you keep eating that amount every week, you'll get fat y'know." he teased.

"You too! You practically ate three times the amount I ate!" I replied, smiling.

"Yeah well, at least I have a boyfriend." Kukai said.

My smile faded and I stopped walking.

_So he was playing the "I have a boyfriend and you don't" card... _I thought.

Kukai and Nagihiko - who was Nadeshiko's twin (You wouldn't_ believe_ how much they look alike. I know they're twins, but wow.) - were going out for a few months now. Even if I was in love with Kukai, I didn't mind that he was gay for Nagihiko.

"Do you really think I should get a boyfriend?" I asked him while looking down at my feet.

"I couldn't care less." he replied, looking up at the stars.

"You... couldn't... care less?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Mhmm." Kukai said, still looking at the stars.

"Kukai you... you... JERK!" I yelled. I took off with sprint, running straight forward.

"A-amu..! Wait!" I heard Kukai say in the background.

I should have stopped and ran back to him, but I didn't care. I kept running and running with tears in my eyes.

_How could you just say something like that with a straight face?! What if I died... and you said "I couldn't care less."...?!_ I thought I_ may just be overreacting, but I don't care. I treasured you, Kukai. But apparently, you "couldn't care less" about me._

* * *

"Amu..! Amu...!" I heard a voice say.

I blinked a few times before my vision cleared.

"Amu...," Nadeshiko said, "you're... you're crying.".

I looked down at my hands and saw wet spots on my palms. I took my hand up to my cheeks and felt them. Wet.

"S-sorry Nadeshiko, I guess I just remembered something bad." I said with a few laughs. Maybe if I laughed and smiled, Nadeshiko will think I'm okay, and everything will go back to normal.

"Hey..," Nadeshiko said with a gentle voice, "it's okay. It's okay to cry, I mean. I'll always give you a shoulder to cry on, so...so be happy, okay?"

"Nade...shi...ko..." I replied. Tears started blurring my vision again. I hugged Nadeshiko as I cried. And she hugged me back.

"I used to think, 'If Kukai is happy, then I'm happy'. But I don't know if I can think like that anymore." I said while leaning on her shoulder.

Nadeshiko patted my head a few times and murmured, "It's okay.. it's okay.."

A few minutes had gone by, maybe a few hours before I stopped crying. When I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting.

"Oh my god! Nadeshiko! What time is it?! Did I really keep you out this late?!" I asked, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you from your activities..."

"No no, it's okay. I'm glad I could help you." she replied, smiling. Nadeshiko stood up and put out her hand for me.

I took it and she pulled me up. "Let's go." I said.

Together we walked down the block, towards Nadeshiko's house. We talked in silence, with none of us saying anything. Before I knew it, we were in front of Nadeshiko's house, saying goodbye to each other.

"Are you sure you don't me to walk you home?" Nadeshiko asked, "I don't mind walking a bit more."

"It's okay, you've done enough for me already." I said. I waved her goodbye and starting walking towards my house, a few blocks down the street from her house.

**A/N: Okay. Not my best work - I know. This was something I wrote in the spur of the moment and in half an hour.**

**This w_as _supposed to be a one shot, but then I decided to add new ideas and now its an ongoing series x3 I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I swear chapter 2 will be wayyyyy more interesting. **

**Please stay with me ;n; And I'm on winter break and I have a ton of homework to do so - have some mercy.**

_Like it or not, drop a review for me! _


End file.
